US-426
Performers **Wayne Brady, Jeff Davis, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles *Introductions **"King of the world," Wayne Brady **"Lord of the dance," Jeff Davis **"A prince among men," Colin Mochrie **"Queen for a day," Ryan Stiles *Clothing **Wayne - red shirt **Jeff - light green suit, blue/grey shirt, dark green tie **Colin - blue shirt **Ryan - tan shirt with orange/tan/brown design tie Games *Weird Newscasters **Colin - "Arthur AnyMoreDonuts" **Jeff - "Christopher Walken" - CHRISTOPHER WALKEN TRYING OUT HIS STANDUP ROUTINE **Wayne - "Britney Christina Van Flufin" - BRITNEY SPEARS & CHRISTINA AGUILERA GETTING INTO A CHICKFIGHT DURING A DUET AT AN AWARDS CEREMONY **Ryan - "Twice Nightly" - SWINGER CHECKING PEOPLE OUT AND SELECTING WHO HE'LL TAKE HOME FOR TONIGHT'S BEDROOM ESCAPADES *Duet **Performers - Jeff and Wayne **Subject - Katrina who works at an AMC theatre and pops popcorn **Style - Big band *break *Scenes From a Hat **Performers - Wayne and Jeff on one side, Colin and Ryan on the other ***-"Scenes from famous Hollywood movies as written by Dr. Seuss" - Wayne, Jeff ***-"If boxing corner men helped us get through our daily routines" - Ryan ***-"U.S. cities that will never have a song written about them" - Ryan, Colin, Wayne, Ryan, Jeff, Ryan ***-"Odd things to hear from the voices in your head" - Ryan, Colin ***-"Bad times to smoke a cigarette" - Colin, Jeff, Colin *Greatest Hits **Performers - Ryan and Colin introduce songs, Wayne and Jeff sing **Subject - Motorcycle (a major mode of transportation) ***Song 1 - Two Tenor - "The Harley of Seville" ***Song 2 - Boogie Woogie - "Alabama Motorcycle Mama With the Llama" *break *Themed Restaurant **Performers - Drew and Wayne at the table, Colin and Ryan as maitre d's/waiters **Theme - Horror movies *break *Reading the Credits **Performers - Jeff **Style - As Christopher Walken doing his stand-up comedy act Money (instead of points) *Intro - $100 to Wayne, who throws it into the audience *Weird Newscasters - $100 to Ryan (who leaves it for the band) and $100 to the audience *Duet - $100 to Katrina *Scenes From a Hat - Drew awards 1,000 points in lieu of $100, but then throws a $100 bill which Wayne gets. *Greatest Hits - Drew throws $100 in the middle of the game, after "The Harley of Seville." Wayne picks it up Winner *Jeff Davis Game Times *Weird Newscasters - (3:54) *Duet - (1:35) *Scenes From a Hat - (3:40) *Greatest Hits - (3:51) **GH song 1 - (0:55) **GH song 2 - (0:43) **Themed Restaurant - (1:22) Recurring Themes *Points comparisons - "That's right, the points don't mean a thing, uh, the points are like whatever you say after sex." *Weird Newscasters stories - "Our top story today. Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer dead at 53. I know, it is sad. Over Barcelona today the famed reindeer was hit by a flock of seagulls and a 747. Eyewitnesses report that the reindeer in Spain was hit mainly by the plane." *Titanic references - In Scenes From a Hat, in "Scenes from famous Hollywood movies as written by Dr. Seuss", Jeff imitates Rose's pledge to Jack of not leaving her. *What Greatest Hits interrupts - Ryan: "We don't know what you're watching, so we're not gonna tell you we're gonna return you to it. / Colin: Oh, w-...we're watching Animal Porn! Mary Had a Little Lamb. We'll be back in just a second..." Trivial Highlights *This episode was from the same taping as episodes US-401 and US-417 *This episode incorrectly labeled on CWSeed as Season 4 Episode 30 Episode Quotables Category:Season 5 (US) Category:Episodes Category:Jeff Davis Episodes Category:Season 4 Taping Category:US Series Category:Drew Series